BF1: War in the East
War in the East is fan-proposed DLC for Battlefield one based on the various actions in the Far East and Pacific Ocean during the First World War, including the Siege of Tsingtao, the Australian invasion of German New Guinea, and the Battle of Penang. Description The First World War is often seen as a European war, however, it was a truly global conflict, with battles taking place in the Middle East, Africa, and Asia, with the battles in East Asia and the Pacific are some of the least well known. The War in the East DLC takes you to these far flung, forgotten battles. Land in Tsingtao with the Imperial Japanese Army, experience the naval clash in the Strait of Malacca, fire the first American shots of the war, and join the Japanese intervention against the Soviets in Siberia. Weapons Note: Some weapons references events of Second World War- this is not unprecidented- canon BF1 skins also reference post-WWI events. Arisaka Type 38 Rifle *Magazine: 5 *Variants: Marksman, Carbine *Muzzle Velocity: 762 m/s *Class: Scout *Skins: Guadalcanal (Green camo), Tsingtao (engraved), Last Ditch (battered), Banzai (silver), Yamato (gold) Standard Japanese bolt-action rifle from Turning Tides DLC. New variants, Carbine and Marksman added. Murata Rifle *Magazine: 1 (8 for Magazine) *Muzzle Velocity: 435 m/s *Variants: Infantry, Sniper, Magazine *Class: Scout *Skins: Port Arthur (Green Camo), Tsushima (silver), Meiji Restoration (gold) The first military rifle designed and manufactured in Japan by General Murata Tsuneyoshi, originally a single shot weapon in 11mm but later converted to tube magazine feed in 8mm. The weapon would see use in the First Sino-Japanese War, the Boxer Rebellion, the Russo-Japanese War, and World War I, though by the time of the Russo-Japanese War, the weapon was for reserve use only. In-game, the Infantry and Sniper variants perform similarly to the Martini-Henry, but the Magazine variant has a tube magazine with similar damage and reload to the Lebel 1886. Lee Navy Rifle *Magazine: 5 *Muzzle Velocity: 779 m/s *Class: Scout *Variants: Infantry, Carbine, Marksman *Skins: Cuzco Wells (Engraved), Juramentado (Green camo), USS Maine (silver), Dewey (gold) The Lee Navy was a straight-pull bolt-action rifle used by the US Navy in the late 19th century, including the Spanish-American and Phillipine-American War. The weapon was designed by James Parris Lee, the same man who designed the famous British Lee-Enfield. While it was replaced by the M1903 Springfield in frontline US service, it was still in some ships arsenals until the 1920s. In game, the weapon performs similarly to the Gewehr M95. Hanyang Model 88 *Magazine: 5 *Muzzle Velocity:600 m/s *Class: Scout *Variants: Infantry, Carbine, Marksman *Skins: Boxer (Engraved), Anhui (Silver), The Warlord (Gold) The Hanyang Type 88 was a Chinese copy of the Mauser Gewehr 88, with a five-round magazine. The weapon saw use in the First Sino-Japanese war, the Boxer Rebellion, the overthrow of the Qing Dynasty, the Second World War, and the Chinese Civil War. While China was neutral in WWI, the weapon did see some action in spillover from the Russian Civil War in Mongolia, namely against the White Russian Baron Roman Ungern von Sternberg's Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry. In-game, the weapon has "sweet spot" of 60-100 meters, making it a mid-range weapon. Bolt-Action Wall Gun *Magazine: 1 *Class: Tank Hunter In the late 19th century, the Chinese manufactured massive .60 or .75 caliber "wall guns" intended to be fired from fortress walls at distant targets, including personnel, horses, and supplies. These weapons saw use in the Boxer Rebellion of 1900 and some even saw use against the Japanese in World War II as anti-tank weapons. Replaces the T-Gewehr in on the maps Tsingtao, Urga, and Troitskosavsk. Nambu Type A Pistol *Magazine: 8 *Muzzle Velocity: 290 m/s *Class: All *Skins: The Grandpa (engraved), Iwo Jima (gray), Nambu (silver), Rising Sun (Gold) Japanese semi-automatic pistol designed by Kijiro Nambu, first manufactured in 1902. In-game, the weapon has low stopping power and high rate of fire, and is most comparable to the Colt 1903 in performance. Nambu Type 26 Pistol *Magazine: 6 *Muzzle Velocity: 229 m/s *Class: Support *Skins: Koishikawa (Engraved), Siam (Silver), Tarawa (Gold) Japanese-designed double-action revolver used in both World Wars, firing a 9mm cartridge. In-game, the weapon is similar in performance to the Auto Revolver, but with a slightly lower damage and faster firing. Type 3 Heavy Machine Gun *Class: Support *Magazine: 20 *Rate of fire: 450 RPM *Muzzle Velocity: 740 m/s *Variants: Low Weight, Telescopic *Skins: Kijiro (Engraved), The Woodpecker (Silver), Taisho (Gold) Japanese heavy machine gun designed by Kijiro Nambu in 1914, based of the French Hotchkiss machine gun. The weapon was used in both World Wars. The weapon can be equipped with the support class, with a damage maximum of 35 at ranges of up to 40 meters, declining to 20 at 60 meters. Its low rate of fire make it effective at longer ranges Katana *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Shiroyama (blood-stained), Meiji (gold fittings with Imperial crysanthemum crest), The Shogun (gold fittings with Tokugawa crest), Bushido (gold fittings with Rising Sun image on grip), Onoda (similar to WWII-era shin gunto) Traditional Japanese sword, while the Japanese military officially adopted the Kyu-Gunto, some officers of samurai ancestry owned katana that had been passed down for centuries. In game damage model comparable to the Cavalry Saber. Kyu-Gunto *Damage/Speed Model: Medium/Medium *Skins: Togo, Yamamoto, Restoration Japanese standard officer's sword until 1934, also known as a Murata-to after General Murata, designer of both the sword and the Murata rifle. The sword is similar in design to contemporary Western cavalry sabers. Tanto *Damage/Speed Model: Low/Fast Traditional Japanese dagger, sometimes owned by officers of samurai ancestry. Vehicles Cruiser (Behemoth) *Seats: 4 *Weapons: 4x naval guns (driver), 4x naval guns (second gunner), torpedoes and AA gun (third gunner), AA gun (fourth gunner) In the distant battles of World War I in the Pacific, large dreadnought battleships were often not available, being tied up in large battled in Europe. As such, naval battles in the Pacific often involved smaller forces of cruisers, supported by destroyers. One well-known vessel was the German SMS Emden, which spend two months operating alone as a raider in the Pacific, capturing over a dozen merchant ships, sinking two Allied warships, and bombarding the British-controlled port of Madras in India. In-game, the cruiser resembles the SMS Emden when playing as the Germans, and the Australian HMAS Sydney when playing as the British. The ship plays similarly to an oversized version of the destroyer in the Turning Tides DLC, with naval guns doing less damage than the Dreadnought's but firing direct fire at a faster rate. Anti-Shipping Bomber Variant *Seats: 3 *Weapons: 4x 100kg bombs (pilot), 1x 75mm Davis Gun (nose gunner), 1x machine gun (rear gunner) A new variant of the Bomber based on late-WWI aircraft equipped with light cannon such as the Davis Gun, one of the first recoilless rifles, intended for use against submarine and lightly-armored ships such as merchant and transport ships. In-game, the bomber carries four 100 kg bombs lighter than the Barrage and Torpedo bombers' Demolition Bombs, but heavier than the 50kg HE bombs of the Attack Plane and Barrage Bomber variants, as well as a Davis Gun mounted in the nose of the bomber operated by the gunner, in place of the standard 20mm cannon. This weapon has six shells available before a reload. This gives it heavy firepower against vehicles, boats, and other ground targets at the expense of a lack of anti-air defense in the front of the bomber, with the only remaining defensive armament being the rear gun. Maps Tsingtao *Faction 1: German Empire *Faction 2: Japanese Empire *Vehicles: Torpedo Boats, Destroyers, Aircraft *Behemoth: Dreadnought or Cruiser *Conquest Capture Points: Tsingtao Harbor, German Consulate, Fort Bismarck, Kaiserstuhl, Litsuner Heights Based on the 1914 Siege of Tsingtao, the map consists of the city of Tsingtao and the harbor, as well as a German fortress in the hills. Conquest capture points include the fortress, the central square of the city, the docks, and two coastal artillery batteries, one near each side's spawn point. Penang *Faction 1: French Republic *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Torpedo Boats, Destroyers, Aircraft *Behemoth: Cruiser *Conquest Capture Points: Wharf, Wreck of the Zemchug, Fort Cornwallis, Hotel, Cable Station, Fuel Tanks Based on the 1914 Battle of Penang, a naval engagement in which the German cruiser SMS Emden destroyed two Allied warships. Considerable license is taken in terms of size of the battle in order to make it a playable map. The map is consists of the port of George Town and the Strait of Malacca, with conquest capture points at various points in the town. Mücke's Stand *Faction 1: Pro-British Bedouin *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Camels (from Lion of Africa DLC) *Conquest Capture Points: A. Wadi, B. Jeddah Road, C. Mücke's camp, D. Sand Trenchline, E. Wrecked Dhow, E. Red Sea Shore Based on the battle between Bedouin raiders and the survivors of the German cruiser SMS Emden led by captain Hellmuth von Mücke, which had, by this point escaped the sinking of their ship in the Cocos Islands by sailing across the Indian Ocean in an old schooner, the Ayesha, before being rescued by an Austrian freighter and transported to the Arabian Peninsula. While attempting to travel to Medina to reach the Hejaz railway, the crew of the Emden wrecked their dhow (small boat) and were forced to travel over land, where they were attacked by Bedouins east of Jeddah. The terrain of the map consists of sand desert interspersed with mountains, with the shore of the Red Sea on end of the map. Singapore *Faction 1: British Empire *Faction 2: Mutineers *Vehicles: Infantry Only Based on the 1915 Singapore Mutiny. The map consists of the Keppel Harbor area of Singapore, including the harbor front itself, as well as narrow streets and alleyway. Bita Paka *Faction 1: ANZAC *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Infantry only Based on the 1914 Battle of Bita Paka in German New Guinea. The map consists of dense jungle with a radio station, road running through the jungle, and a few other structures acting as conquest points. Cocos Islands *Faction 1: Australian Navy *Faction 2: German Empire *Vehicles: Torpedo Boats, Destroyers *Behemoth: Cruiser *Conquest Capture Points: North Cocos Island, B. Horseburgh Island, C. Direction Island, D. Ayesha, E. South Cocos Island, F. West Island Based on the 1914 Battle of Cocos Islands between the SMS Emden and the HMAS Sydney, playable in the Naval Warfare mode, as well as in Conquest mode, with combat consisting entirely of infantry and naval combat. The map consists of the horseshoe-shaped atoll as well as the moored schooner Ayesha in the lagoon. Siberian Intervention *Faction 1: Japanese Empire *Faction 2: Red Army *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Armored Train or Mendeleev Tank (From BF1: Red Rising) A map based on the Japanese Siberian Invention, based on the Japanese fighting against Bolshevik attacks on Vladivostok. The map consists of snow-covered forested terrain, including two villages, one near each sides spawn point. Urga *Faction 1: Asiatic Cavalry Division *Faction 2: Chinese Army *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Artillery Trucks *Behemoth: None *Conquest Capture Points: A. Gandan Monastery, B. Baruun Markets, C. Zhun Khuree Temple D. Bogd Palace E. Tuul Crossing, F. Russian Consulate, G. Maimaicheng District Based on Roman von Ungern-Sternberg's defeat of the Chinese Army holding the city of Urga (present-day Ulaanbaatar), Mongolia in February 1921, after two previous failed assaults in October and November. Terrain consists of a densely packed wooden houses and large complexes of the Buddhist temples and monasteries, as well as the Bogd Khan's palace. The area will be covered in snow as the map takes place in winter. Troitskosavsk *Faction 1: Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry *Faction 2: Red Army *Vehicles: Cavalry, Armored Cars, Tanks, Aircraft *Behemoth: Tsar Tank or Mendeleev Tank (From BF1: Red Rising) *Conquest Capture Points: A. Mongolian Bazaar, B. Troitskosavsk Cathedral, C. Logging Camp, D. Ridgeline Outpost, E. Tea Market, F. Ulan-Ude Gate, G. West Forest Outpost Based on Roman von Ungern-Sternberg's attempt to take Troitskosavsk (present-day Kyakhta) on the Russian-Mongolian Border from the Red Army in June, 1921. The map consists of the city of Troitskosavsk, including the Orthodox cathedral and the tea exchange. The area is surrounded by mixed forests and steppe. Game Modes Naval Warfare *Maps: Empire's Edge (Base), Fao Fortress (Base), Albion (Tsar), Heligoland Bight (Tides), Zeebrugge (Tides), Lake Baikal (RR), Tanga (LoA)), Rufiji Delta (LoA), Tsingtao, Penang, Cocos Islands Naval Warfare mode is similar to Conquest, but both sides start off with a Behemoth (Dreadnought, Cruiser, or River Monitor), albeit with reduced armor compared to the Conquest version. The behemoth will respawn after an extended period if lost. The Behemoth will be supported players in boats, destroyers, and aircraft. Basically similar to Conquest Assault on Heligoland Bight, but with a standard conquest mode of neutral objectives. =Operations= Voyage of the SMS Emden The Mad Baron Chinese Victory Narration *Note: Plays if defending team is victorious in first map When Roman von Ungern-Sternberg attacked Urga on February the 4th, he did so with about 1500 men, against a 7000-man Chinese garrison supported by artillery and machine guns. Given the numerical disadvantage he faced, a third defeat was definitely quite possible. Had the Chinese managed to hold off Sternberg's attacks, they would have kept the capital in Chinese hands, however, it is impossible to know how long they could kept control of the region with the threat of both Sternberg and the Soviet-supported Mongolian Reds. If the Chinese had won, however, it would have save the lives of numerous civilians in Urga, including a community of Russian Jews, from Sternberg's anti-Semitic and anti-Bolshevik pogroms. Red Army Victory Narration *Note: Plays if defending team is victorious on the second map. Asian Volunteer Cavalry Victory Narration Even if Roman von Ungern-Sternberg had taken Troitskosavsk, victory in his campaign to restore both the Mongol and Russian Empires would still have been practically impossible. Even if he had been successful at Troitskosavsk, his Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry would have been faced with far superior numbers of Red Army troops, armed with machine guns, artillery, armored vehicles, and aircraft. Sooner or later, he would have been decisively defeated by his more numerous or heavily armed foes. SPARTAN 119's Proposed DLCs *BF1: Red Rising *BF1: The Lion of Africa *BF1: War in the East *BF1: Forward to Glory *BF1: Mud and Blood Category:Battlefield 1